Cameron Maguire
Full name: Cameron Deacon Maguire Nicknames: Cam Age: 17 Date of birth: May 5 Place of birth: Aberdeen, Washington Occupation: Student. Sets up and maintains the commercial websites for a few businesses in Forks. Also has been known to engage in lucrative identity theft on occasion. Grade: Senior Background History: Cameron doesn't look very physically imposing. He's of average height and build for someone his age, and perhaps the most striking thing about him are his eyes - which are an icy blue color. But it's probably better that people don't start to suspect him of anything. They would never know that he's actually a skilled computer hacker ('shady' is always a good term for it) and could very well retire to the Cayman Islands right now with the money he's stolen while involved in this less than legal profession. Most teenagers are into going to the beach or to the movies for fun, whereas Cameron hacks into complex systems for fun. His first project was sophomore year, when he broke into the school's website and made it into a Myspace layout thus replacing all of the staff photos with those of farm animals. A huge hit, really, except for with the staff. Cameron was never caught, however. No one could prove he had done it. And he has continued to travel down this highly illegal road, now using his skills and free time to steal from the rich and give to the poor - or maybe just steal from the rich, all with the touch of a button. He was never really a quiet sort of person and would need to be entertained at all times, so his parents threw him into a lot of after school clubs and activities. When he was in elementary school he was placed in an advanced math group and the computer science club. Seeing that their son had an interest he was maybe willing to stick with for five seconds, they put all their efforts toward encouraging those subjects. He was doing fine in school, excelling in math and science and generally hating English and history. Most of the time he was just obnoxious and sent to the principal's office for disrupting class and not respecting authority. Though he irritated his teachers, he actually had a lot of friends in school. As Cameron grew up, he - what a surprise - became even more bored with his schoolwork. But isn't it true that idle hands are the devil's workshop? He read more up on programs such as C++ and JavaScript and as a result, he got to learn about the more famous hackers of prior generations. Ding! The lightbulb went on (because he's determined to one-up the ghosts of hackers pasts), and he found his calling. Cameron isn't originally from Forks but he moved to town right when he started high school, so he's pretty well known. A fresh start was what his family was after! His parents did some research and wanted someplace quiet where none of them could get into any trouble (read: Cameron couldn't get into any trouble), and they liked the sense of community that came with small towns. So they settled in Forks by way of Aberdeen. Dad is a plumber and mom is a flight attendant so Cam doesn't see her much but he does enjoy the perks of free airfare. His morals tend to be cloaked in shades of grey, which probably makes him a perfect match for Bitch Extraordinaire, Cassidy Holst. An unlikely couple given their social statuses (she's popular, he's not), they still manage to make it work. Probably because they're both in the business of destruction. Family/Connections: Cassidy Holst (girlfriend) Hank Maguire (father) Cheryl Maguire (mother) OOC Info Player: Kim PB: Tom Payne Journal: confactus